The invention relates to a composite section having a supporting base of light-weight metal as profiled section component and at least one further profiled section component, in particular a profiled strip of another metal, joined metallically, as a surface layer, to the first mentioned section during an extrusion process. Further, the invention relates to a process for manufacturing a composite section having two profiled components.
Known from the German patent document DE-PS 24 32 541 of the inventor is a process for manufacturing conductor rails having a supporting base section and at least one super-imposed layer of profiled strip of another metal forming at least a part of the surface of the support base. During the extrusion process the support base is created by pressing a billet through the shape-forming cross-section of a die; at the same time the profiled strip runs through the die opening parallel to the longitudinal axis of the die or shape-forming cross-section. The object of the above-mentioned viz., to provide adequate combination of the profiled strip to the support base also when employing non-pre-plated strips and, in addition, to enable particularly economical manufacture is achieved by way of the prior invention in that at least two composite sections are manufactured simultaneously whereby the areas of the support sections to be fitted with the surface layers face each other and the profiled strips, in pairs lying one on top of the other, are introduced through the shape-forming cross-section of the die.
In knowledge of this state of the art the object of the present invention is to improve further the connection between the support section and the profiled strip, at the same time preserving the possibilities for economic manufacture.